Harry Potter: The lion and Snake Chronicles: an Ill Fated Romance
by Crimson Ace 1998
Summary: Avoided for his Unjustly imprisoned father Sirius Black s actions , ignored by all. On the Train to Hogwarts Alexander Black a young pureblood who is seen as dark is hated and avoided. he meets a Muggleborn at Witch is Seraphina. they become friends and eventually lovers. Dumbledore and his manipulations broke them apart. A collab with MYSTER READER THE Original


Harry Potter: The Snake and the Lion Chronicles book 1. Love`s Folly.

Chapter 1: Seraphina Greene Meet Alexander Black.

Seraphina`s P.O.V

"Oh! shhh!" I pleaded my cat. Normally companions travelled on a different cart but I couldn't part with her, she was so small and very energetic. I was worried and so I was sneaking her in in my sweater. I managed to get past the conductor but she jumped out of my chest in the hall and ran away, around the corner. Getting to the end of the hall, I saw her go into one of the rooms. I ran after then stopped short when i saw that there was passenger there.

"oh! hey! sorry about that." I apologized and bent to pick her up. "come here you naughty kitty, you're lucky you're a cute fur ball. Hi, I'm Seraphina, Seraphina Greene." I said with my hand out.

He looked up and smiled at me and said "Nice to meet you I'm Alexander Black." "Huh." I muttered to myself. That name sounded familiar but I never met the boy.

"So you got an acceptance letter huh?"

"Yes I did. My family has been wizards as far back as the roman era. But I don't share the same political views as my family." he said offering the seat beside him. "Don't mind if I do." I said and took a seat next to him.

she was still smiling and she scratched the cat behind its ears. He closed his book on magic and said "so I'm guessing you're a muggleborn witch? Don't worry you will fit in as many people forget that most of our world's greatest were muggleborn." "Unlike many of my family I am not prejudiced on blood purity and against marriage with muggleborn`s." Alex said with a smile.

"Ah, well...that's good." I said. I was taken aback that he could tell I was a muggle born before mentioning anything of the sort. "Yes i do. I can tell you will become a very powerful and skilled witch in anything you decide to pursue whether it be potions, charms or even defense against the dark arts" "I have always wondered about the muggle world and i think we could become good friends Seraphina." Alex said offering a friendship and a helping hand in our world.

I smirked.

"I like you, we're going to be great friends." "You must be a pure blood wizard, there's this Air about you."

He smiled at her and handed her a book on Hogwarts and all types of magic to get her ahead of our year like me. "Yes I'm a pureblood. Read this you will be way ahead of the first two years in school like me".

"I tried my best to do that over the summer but it's hard when you're the only witch in your family in completely human surroundings. Thank you so much!"

"Feel free to keep it to Sera. But your very much welcome but I want to ask you something before o explain who my father is"

"Do you believe dark magic can be used for good and light magic evil? I believe magic is based on intent for use and purpose do you believe the same?" "As for whom my father is father he is Sirius Orion Black"

"um…" i started.

"Well I do believe that whether or not it's good or evil, it should be judged by the intentions of the person as well as the result but i also believe that a family member shouldn't be judge for what another member has done." I said, laying a comforting hand on his arm.

he nodded and relaxed with a sigh of relief. "Thank you as I was afraid you would not wish to be friends with the son of a supposed murderer. I was always judged and my own mother has ignored me for the longest time as look like my father. Same black hair and hazel eyes."

"And it's not like you killed someone so of course I'll be your friend. But I understand your fear. I thought no one would be my friend because I was a muggle or worse, haze me." "I won't allow anyone to hurt you ever. If they did I would severely injure them as you're my only and so far best friend." My eyes darkened showing will to protect her when I spoke.

He said and smiled "any idea what house you'll be in?"

I smiled at that, it gave me a strong feeling of relief. "Actually, I do, Gryffindor just like my entire family and those before us. You?"

"Well most of my family were Slytherin's. So I may end up there so promise me even if we end up in those houses which are rivals you will you still be my friend?" I Asked Worried of losing my only friend.

"Of course, always." I said sticking out my pinky finger.

He smiled and took her finger. Little did Alex know several years later that promise would be broken. "You should change as we will be there soon". He said giving me heads up.

Right! I won't take long." he smiled at me and left to change and give me privacy. He returned minutes later.

"Hey." I greeted and sat back after pulling my sock a bit more over my knee.

"Hey. We just arrived and we'll be brought across the lake but I can't tell you how we will be sorted it's a tradition." I said to her with a smile.

"Wait, what? I never heard of that?" i asked. "Well we arrive by boat to the castle as the carriages to the castle are for older students and it's a thousand years tradition how we are sorted" he said and helped her up and kissed her hand as was custom for purebloods around a beautiful lady.

I blushed at that old yet charming old-fashioned custom and followed him to the banks.

he helped me into the boat over and when everyone was in a boat the giant man named Hagrid bellowed and the boats went forward.

"Woah this is so cool!"

"That's Hogwarts up ahead." alex said pointing to the over a thousand years old castle. When we hit the beach I helped her out of the boat.

"We will be sorted soon but remember your promise"

I nodded seriously. Slytherin`s and Gryffindor`s were always rivals so perhaps i will be the victim of heavy influences. No matter what, i won't go back on my word.

He took her hand which he didn't regret and glared at anyone that tried to get near her he knew was a death eater's child.

They led us into the hall and we were sorted. Her name was called and he awaited what house she was to be placed in and clapped the loudest.

I laughed in happiness and relief. The anticipation was hard on me, it HAD to be Gryffindor. Everyone clapped for me and I grinned at them all, sharing my glee before hopping off and taking my seat with the other Gryffindor`s. I waited impatiently for Alex's turn.

Alex walked up to the stool and smiled at Seraphina. The hat yelled out his house which was Slytherin and he hoped she could hold up her promise. He stood up and walked with a regal presence but not an arrogant one and seen my cousin Draco as he said to me "your truly are a snake and dark wizard after all cousin"

It was over the next three years we stayed friends and became inseparable and were always seen together. Sera had become a beautiful woman and we flirted back and forth. It was rocky in the beginning but we proved that even rivals can put aside differences and be great friends.


End file.
